This invention is directed to a self-contained rope jumping device having a rope which can be twirled around a generally vertical axis and operated by one person.
The object of this invention is a self-contained jump rope device which can be twirled by one person while both the twirler and another person jump the revolving rope.
Another object of this invention is a self-contained vertical twirling jump rope device which is usable without being attached to a fixed structure.
Another object of this invention is a vertical jumping device which can be used by children as a playing toy or by adults as an exercising device.
Other objects of the invention may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.